


The Red X Files

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, General, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in Robin's POV of his time as Red X and his look at what his friends saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red X Files

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net A/N:  
> Ok I decided to try and write a Teen Titans Fanfic, this is Robin's POV about his teammates being angry at him for not telling them that he was Red X. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it's bad, first time for Teen Titans
> 
> Random Voice in my Head: I want cheese
> 
> Me: Shut up you ain't getting no cheese
> 
> RVH: I WANT MY GOOD STORY NOW!
> 
> Me: If you would shut up I could give you that story!
> 
> RVH: oh….
> 
> Me: Thank you!
> 
> RVH: You forgot the disclaimer
> 
> Me: 0_0

I see them giving me dirty looks behind my back

I did not tell them because I was temporarily bad

I could've told them but it would blow my cover

Slade is my target he is the one I seek

My team doesn't understand this they thought I was bad

I stole I plundered I did it all to find

But ended up with my hands empty my friends angry

Starfire she was the only one who did not yell

Only Starfire understood my need my need to seek revenge

Slade is evil he hurts, I am good I think

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 04-01-12  
> Original Story On: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7978483/1/The-Red-X-Files)
> 
> ED A/N:  
> So what did you think, again sorry if it's bad. I need the practice. I forgot to mention it's a drabble oops.


End file.
